Avalor's Beginning Nightmare
by Isiah02
Summary: Elena finds a spirit version of herself named Nightmare who is willing to end any and all threats to Avalor. Meanwhile Mateo and Zuzo thinks it's too good to be true and this spirit version of the crown princess could be the greatest threat to Avalor herself. More of a dark Elena of Avalor story. Please read and review.
1. Nightmare Arrives

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare! Yes, this will be a longer story I did on Elena of Avalor, to those that are wondering.**

 **Tom: About time we did something different.**

 **Isiah: Yep. And we haven't forgotten Before the Wedding. We're gonna try to continue that along with this story.**

 **Tom: Alright, with the intro outta the way, ready to get started?**

 **Isiah: Oh yeah! Let's GET IT!**

* * *

 **Avalor's Beginning Nightmare**

Elena's POV

Everywhere I go, I see a certain type of hell unleashed on innocent people. Whether it's a store robbery, or a baby animal lost without a family, or just a kid being bullied by others. There's always tragic moments that happen to the people of Avalor. I took a long look out my bedroom window and entered my thoughts.

So many threats, so many sinners. How I wish the madness will end. It was bad enough I had Shuriki and the Delgados trying to take the throne, now there's this. As I laid on my bed, I sighed to myself and said, "If only there was a way to completely end this hell raise for good."

Just when I was about to go to sleep, I heard a voice from in front of my bed. "By thinking about what you really need to do, of course," the voice said. I looked over and my eyes quickly lifted from what I was seeing.

It looked a lot like me. Only this version had my rib cage dress that I wear for special occasions. She also had another version of the Scepter of Light. I got up and got a closer look only to notice there was blood stains on her gown and Scepter.

"Like when a woman is going into labor, or a fire starts inside a building," I continued listening to what this version of me had to say. "You must figure out what you must really do to end these tragic moments."

"W- Who are you," I asked shaking a little.

"I am Nightmare," she finally revealed her name. "A version of you from the spirit world. And I can tell that you are in desperate need of help...Princess Elena Castillo Flores."

"Well, Nightmare, tell me, do you know what I should do," I asked.

"Your need of help could not have come at a better time," Nightmare said. "In order to put a permanent hold to this terror crisis, you need to fight it...with the strength it possesses itself."

I took a moment to think about what Nightmare said before speaking again. "You mean...- No! You don't mean I have to...-"

"It's the only way to get the madness to stop," Nightmare said. "The only way to get a chance to fight back is if you deliver death to the sinners."

"But...that's completely against my good nature. I would never kill anyone. There has to be another way," I said sitting down on my bed.

"I'm afraid this is the only way," Nightmare said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Unless you wish to have Shuriki encounter you until someone really close to you dies."

"W- What?"

"Just like how your mother and father died. Think about it. Will you really be able to live with yourself if you were ever to see one of your grandparents in a bloodbath? Or Isabel's blood splattered across the walls," Nightmare asked putting me to another thought session.

I'm the crown princess of Avalor. I wouldn't even know where to begin to think of if anyone thought of me as a killer. Hell, I don't think Esteban would even think of doing such a thing. Then I thought about what happened to my parents by the hands of Shuriki many years ago. Once I started thinking about it, repeats of it came to my head. I soon decided that what she did to my family was unforgivable, and the debts of it will be paid for.

"Shuriki, Goddamn you," I spoke a minute later. "It's been so many years. I let my soft side get the best of me by letting you go." I then got a hold of Nightmare's Scepter and said, "Now, swift justice will finally be delivered."

"Then let's begin," Nightmare said with a smirk letting go of her Scepter. "I am eager to see how you put up with this new act of weaponry."

This was going to be one wild ride.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Not a bad start if you ask me.**

 **Tom: Yeah, it's only the first chapter.**

 **Isiah: Mhm. Guys we hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. This story will be darker than the other stories that we do. So keep that in mind. If you haven't seen our latest update to Before the Wedding or our latest fun story called Who Dis, please check those out.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. More of this will be continued soon along with other stories and updates. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***about those posts on Instagram that tell you to not swipe right***

 **Gabe: Hmm. Don't swipe right? I'm a super guard. I don't back down from nothing.**

 ***Gabe swipes right only to be hit in the head with a baking pan by Luisa***

 **Luisa: Betcha won't swipe right no more!**

 **Francisco: This is why I'm not on Instagram.**


	2. First Victims

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Isabel's prank***

 ***Esteban enters Isabel's bedroom and she slams a steel chair on the ground before screaming as if she got hit with the chair***

 **Esteban: Wait, what the-**

 ***Isabel tosses the chair to Esteban and falls to the floor before Elena rushes in the room***

 **Elena: *gasps loudly* ESTEBAN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!**

 **Isabel: H- He hit me Elena.**

 **Esteban: What? No I didn't!**

 **Isabel: *fake cries* He hit me in my stomach Elena!**

 **Elena: Esteban, you mother- *roundhouse kicks Esteban***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare. You guys seemed to really like the beginning of this, so with that being said, we're just gonna continue here.**

 **Tom: Yep, let's go. This story's gonna get more juicier.**

* * *

 **The First Victim**

Carla Delgado was exploring the woods looking around carefully. As she was exploring, she spoke to herself. "I wonder why my father called me out to this side of the woods," she admitted. "This is far from where Shuriki's cabin is at."

After a five minute walk, she started seeing dead bodies next to trees and in the pathways. She gasped in fear at the bodies but continued her walk. She then spotted a man who looked beaten up and slowly approached him.

"Sir, um are you alright? What happened here," she asked.

The man slowly looked up and weakly said, "That Nightmare demon...is killing everyone."

"Nightmare? What," Carla gasped.

"She says she's taking the hell outta the world, but all she's doing is bringing it in more," the man said. "They told us there was no running away from it, but we didn't listen to them."

"Is there any way to stop this creature," Carla asked.

"No. No way at all," the man said almost dead. "She'll find you. She'll kill you! She's coming now!"

Carla made an attempt to run away only to trip on one of the dead bodies, quickly being knocked out when she hit the ground. She only heard someone say something in her ear evilly before closing her eyes.

"Let's play."

 **A Dangerous Game of Hide and Seek**

Carla woke up 12 hours later in the same place she was left at. But when she woke up, she noticed that the woods were on fire. Everything being burnt to ashes. The dead bodies Carla saw weren't where she saw them before she was knocked out.

Her surroundings made Carla shiver in fear. She's never seen such a tragic thing happen in the woods let alone the dead bodies. Without thinking clearly, she started walking a path that the fire uncovered for her. As she walked the path, she had so many thoughts in her head.

Who could've set this forest fire? Who is this Nightmare demon and why does she want to kill everyone, Carla thought to herself. Her thoughts soon were interrupted when Carla turned around and saw Princess Elena(in Nightmare's form) from afar. Elena slowly turned to Carla and smirked as she started to walk towards her.

Carla screamed at what she saw and started running for her life. As she ran, she looked back from time to time to see that Elena was getting closer and closer to her. This made her scream again and run faster as if she was in a track race. Pretty soon, a portal opened and she quickly ran inside it.

 **The Game Begins**

Carla found herself in a dark hallway in a house. She saw that there were many doors in the hall and thought about opening one of them. When she opened one of the doors, Nightmare came out of it with Carla backing away slowly.

"P- Please don't kill me," Carla said beholding Princess Elena's new deadly appearance.

"If you want to live, you're gonna do something for me," Elena said.

"What's that," Carla asked slightly curious about what the princess had planned.

Elena smirked and said, "Close your eyes and count to ten. When you're done, I want you to look for me. I'll be hidden in one of these doors."

"O- Okay," Carla closed her eyes and started counting slowly. Elena again smirked and disappeared before Carla finished counting to 10. Carla then opened her eyes and thought about where she was hidden. She then took an educated guess and tried one of the doors on the right.

"Gotcha," Carla said quickly opening the door. After a few short seconds, Elena came behind Carla and said, "Nice try."

The only thing that was then heard was screams of pain as Elena tore Carla apart with her Scepter.

"You're such a free easy kill," Elena chuckled evilly. "I want a more difficult challenge."

 **Victor gets Mind Tortured**

Victor Delgado was outside the Avalor Toxic Waste Plant noticing that there was red mist coming from the building. He let out a slight angry growl and said, "Shuriki's planning to take over Avalor without my help? We'll see about that." As he was approaching the entrance, he saw two dead bodies right next to the entrance.

"Hmm," Victor examined the bodies for a second. He saw brutal wounds on them and admitted, "This can't be the work of Shuriki." He then continued to walk inside the waste plant.

As he was exploring his surroundings, he heard screams in fear fainting away quickly as soon as he heard them. He then took a look at the walls to realize there were words written in blood on it. He took a second to look at the bloody wall.

 _Your hell corrupts this innocent world_

Victor slowly proceeded to look around inside the building until he saw more words on the walls written in blood.

 _The innocent will be avenged_

"What the hell is this," Victor asked as he still continued to look around the building. He went up the stairs seeing more writing in blood.

 _You will pay for your committed sins_

 _I am the angel, you are the demon_

After he reached the top of the waste plant, he had enough of the games and said, "Who are you?! Show yourself damn it!" Victor then covered his face with his hands trying to calm down his headache. As he was doing it, he was unable to see Elena walk up behind him and whisper something in his ear.

"Found you."

Victor jumped in fear as he saw Princess Elena's new appearance. Her evil smile that matched her blood covered gown. Parts of her Scepter of Light had blood spots on it. She started to walk towards Victor making him back away slowly. Elena's Scepter soon started glowing in front of Victor blinding and making him trip off the top of the building.

All you could hear was the dark laughs of Elena and the fearful screams of Victor as he fell off the building and landing with a hard thud to the concrete ground. Elena walked out of the waste plant and watched as Victor's blood poured out from his body. She then let out a smile pleased at what she did to him.

"So many sinners to play with. So little time. Would you agree?"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright! Chapter 2 down and complete!**

 **Tom: Yeah, although I'm kinda sad that the Delgados are dead now.**

 **Isiah: I wonder why.**

 **Tom: Well they pulled off some freestyles in that Don't Look Now song. Then there's-**

 **Isiah: WHOA! I don't actually wonder why.**

 **Tom: Okay.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. Well everyone, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. More of this story will be coming soon. Before the Wedding will also be coming soon as well. We're trying to get as much done as we can due to it being the holidays.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude comments please. If you haven't seen the latest chapter of Before the Wedding, please check that out. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***Monopoly game gone real***

 **Carla: Three steps forward. What's the Chance?**

 **Victor: Go directly to jail.**

 **Carla: Motherlover I ain't going back!**

 ***Carla jumps out the window with Victor chasing after her***

 **Victor: You get back here girl!**


	3. Shuriki's Death

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Shuriki's dying last wish***

 **Shuriki: Tell my friend Victor-**

 **Doctor: Tell him what?**

 **Shuriki: Tell him to stay the hell away from my shoes.**

 ***just when Shuriki dies, Elena quickly barges in and takes her shoes***

 **Elena: Yay she's dead!**

 **Shuriki: *wakes up* No the hell I'm not! Give me my shoes!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's good?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare. I'm really thankful for the love and support you guys are giving this story, and I really thought people weren't gonna be so hype about the idea I have for it. So thank you.**

 **Tom: So, wanna get to chapter 3 already?**

 **Isiah: Oh yeah. Let's roll.**

* * *

 **Shuriki pays for her sins**

Shuriki was in her cabin in the woods enjoying the peace and quiet until she suddenly heard footsteps coming from outside. She quickly got up and looked out the window, but there wasn't anybody outside. When she soon figured this out, she let out a chuckle and said, "Must be my imagination."

When Shuriki closed her window, she turned around and gasped in fear when she saw the walls covered with words written in blood. She walked over to the wall and read one of the things that were written.

 _My revenge is near_

When she was done reading, Shuriki again heard footsteps but this time, they were coming from one of the bedrooms. This made her back away towards the exit and finally, she saw a figure with a red gown and a glowing scepter. In short, Princess Elena in her new form that Nightmare gave her.

"Payback time Shuriki," Elena said in an evil like tone. Shuriki screamed and immediately ran out the cabin, running in the woods for her life. She looked back from time to time to make sure that Elena wasn't after her. It was like a ghost town behind her as she kept running.

After a quick two minutes, Shuriki stopped running and turned around, once again looking behind her. She saw that the skies were getting darker and this made her continue her running pace again. This dark sky she saw wasn't an ordinary nighttime sky. It covered up every part of the woods she past until she was covered in it as well.

Shuriki soon found herself barely able to run any longer and got on her knees, catching her breath. "What is this dark magic," she asked out loud. Her head started to hurt making her hold it in pain. She was also aware of Nightmare's voice that was getting closer to her as well.

"Your sins will be paid for."

"There is no forgiveness for your sins."

"The innocents will be safe again."

"The innocents that died by your sins will be avenged."

"I WILL avenge the innocent."

On and on the voice went until everything came to a complete stop. Shuriki's lifted her head and looked around only to still be in darkness. Her headache calmed down making her remove her hands from her head. She was soon able to catch her breath again and slowly got up only to hear one more thing whispered in her ear before she died by Elena's Scepter of Light.

"Go to Hell."

 **Nightmare's Aid comes to an end**

After Nightmare was finished with helping Elena deal with Shuriki, she used her scepter to release Elena from her magic mind control. She then watched as Elena fell to the ground as if Nightmare's version of the Scepter of Light was more powerful than the regular one.

"Don't bother getting up," Nightmare advised. "My Scepter of Light is more powerful, which means you've gotten more tired when you used it."

"I've noticed," Elena said weakly.

"Just rest for me. I'll take you home," Nightmare said.

"Don't mind if I do," Elena said beginning to relax more. But a question soon came to her head and said, "Wait. Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away," Nightmare smiled.

"Am I gonna be past out for two days like how I ended up when I first used the regular Scepter of Light," Elena asked.

Nightmare chuckled and said, "I'm pretty sure I can remove that outcome from the usage of my Scepter of Light. So you should be back on your feet no later than the crack of dawn."

"Great," Elena managed to say before finally passing out. Nightmare lifted her up bridal style and teleported back to her bedroom. Nightmare then sat Elena in her bed and disappeared without another sound.

 **The next day**

Elena slowly woke up in her bed almost forgetting what happened with her yesterday. Remembering what happened with her and Nightmare made her smiled. She then soon yawned out her sleepiness and got out of her bed.

When Elena was done with getting herself ready, she made her way towards the Grand Council Courtroom where her grandparents Francisco and Luisa, her cousin Esteban, and her friend Naomi Turner were looking at a newspaper.

Esteban was the first to notice Elena walk in and smiled saying, "Elena! Thank God you're here, little cousin!"

"What are you so happy about, Esteban," Elena smiled back not expecting a tight hug from her cousin.

Esteban chuckled and said, "Happy day has finally come at last!" He then gave Elena the newspaper and told her to read it. She looked at the main title before reading the story.

 _Ever had that feeling that you were stuck with someone you hated for so long and all of the sudden, they turn up missing? Well this report has the majority of the kingdom of Avalor celebrating their butts off. The former ruler of Avalor, Queen Shuriki was found dead in the woods next to a river. Police are saying that the death was caused by what looks like...insanity._

 _Police have also reported that Shuriki was working with an Avaloran in his early 50's and his daughter, Victor and Carla Delgado. They were also found dead by the Avaloran Waste Plant. Nobody knows who's responsible for these horrific deaths, but one thing's for sure. Whoever did it, the entire kingdom should be forever in the mysterious person's debt._

"Wow. They've found Shuriki and the Delagdos dead," Elena beamed in joy.

"They sure did," Esteban said hugging Elena once more.

"I say this calls for a celebration," Francisco suggested.

"Oh yes indeed," Luisa agreed. "We should celebrate this happy news immediately."

"No time like the present," Naomi added.

"Alright, then it's settled," Elena said. "We'll plan a ball scheduled as soon as possible."

 **The night of the ball**

The ball that Elena and the Grand Council planned happened the same night it was announced. As Elena was going through greeting everyone and having a pleasant time at the ball, she went out to her balcony in her bedroom to get some fresh air.

A few minutes after she went outside, she turned around only to see Mateo de Alva approach her. They smiled at each other for a while before Mateo spoke up.

"How's it going," he asked.

"It's a bit much to take in, especially when it's someone who's been known as a big threat to Avalor for a long time," Elena said. "How about you?"

"I'm taking it nice and easy," Mateo said standing next to Elena. They shared a moment of silence before Mateo spoke again. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you throughout the while day."

"What's that," Elena asked.

"Don't go crazy, but I know it was you who killed Shuriki and the Delgados," Mateo admitted.

Elena gasped and asked, "How do you know it was me?"

"I overheard you planning their death in your bedroom," Mateo smiled shyly. "And you sounded like you were talking to yourself too."

"Oh...actually, I wasn't talking to myself," Elena said.

"Okay, then who were you talking to," Mateo asked.

"A spirit version of me called Nightmare," Elena said. "She helped me finish off Shuriki and the Delgaodos."

As they started holding hands, Mateo asked, "You think you'll be able to meet her again?"

"I'm pretty sure I should," Elena said. "Shuriki, Victor, and Carla were only the beginning of putting an end to the torture that Avalor's been through." Elena then smiled at Mateo making him smile back knowing that Nightmare was going to come back to Elena's aid very soon.

Little did Mateo know, he was in for a big surprise when he finds out more about Nightmare.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: I wonder what Mateo's gonna get himself into when the next chapter comes out.**

 **Tom: Hopefully it'll be amusing.**

 **Isiah: Oh it'll be amusing, Tom. It'll be amusing.**

 **Tom: Okay, I'll take your word for it.**

 **Isiah: You should. Anyway, we hope you've enjoyed chapter three of this story. We've seen the nice comments and we again thank you for that. I don't know what I'll have planned next. Hopefully it'll be another chapter of Before the Wedding. You'll never know. XD.**

 **Tom: On that hand, don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. If you haven't seen Before the Wedding, please check that out. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time. And Happy Holidays!**

 **Tom: From a horror story? Really dude?**

 **Isiah: The heck's wrong with that?**

 **Tom: Bro...- Never mind. Just play the ending quick random moment.**

* * *

 **Now for a quick random moment.**

 ***this is why you don't answer other peoples' phones***

 **Elena: Esteban, that's Abeulo calling my phone. Can you answer it?**

 **Esteban: I usually don't like answering peoples' phones, but okay.**

 ***Esteban answers Elena's phone***

 **Esteban: What's good BITCH?!**

 **Elena: ESTEBAN, THAT'S ABEULO!**

 **Esteban: Oh, crap-**

 **Elena: YOU IDIOT!**


	4. Mateo's Mission

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***how to escape a old person chase***

 **Naomi: You can't catch me you old bitch!**

 **Esteban: Girl I'ma beat you motherloving-**

 ***Esteban starts chasing Naomi and while he's at it, his hip starts hurting***

 **Esteban: Ooh, my hip! *stands up* Girl I'm gonna beat your- *hip starts hurting again* DAMNIT MY HIP!**

* * *

 **Isiah: Happy 2018! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare! Hope you all had a nice Christmas, because I'm gonna make it a thousand times better with this next chapter!**

 **Tom: Yep. Merry late Christmas and Happy New Years. And what we like as a return Christmas present is a nice review from you guys.**

 **Isiah: Indeed, man. Now with that outta the way, let's get into the next chapter.**

* * *

 **De Alva household-3:00am**

Mateo was in his bedroom sleeping peacefully when a blue puff of smoke appeared in the front of his bed slowly waking him up. He rubbed his eyes and got a more clear look at what was in front of him.

"What the," Mateo got out of his bed seeing the spirit guide known as Zuzo.

"Hey Mateo," Zuzo smiled.

"Zuzo? What are you doing here," Mateo asked.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, but we have a problem," Zuzo admitted.

"A problem? With what?"

"Well it has something to do with Princess Elena," Zuzo said. "Just come down to the spirit world and I'll explain more."

Mateo grabbed his wizard robes from his closet and said, "Might as well." When he was done putting it on him, he made his way towards Zuzo who grabbed him and disappeared with him.

 **Inside the spirit world**

Mateo and Zuzo soon arrived inside the spirit world and this gave Mateo the chance to ask, "So...why am I here again?"

"I just wanna show you something," Zuzo said creating a replica of Elena. Once he was done, he said, "So...I'm pretty sure you've heard about Shuriki and the Delgados' deaths right?"

"Mhm, people are saying it's the best thing that's happened in Avalor," Mateo said.

"Ooh, it really looks like the best thing to ever happen," Zuzo agreed. "But that is until some other spirits showed me some things."

Mateo sat down on a large rock and asked, "Things such as?"

"Well take this more dark version of Princess Elena for example," Zuzo showed Mateo the replica. "Nightmare to be more clear with you. Now Elena says she would help her eliminate all tragic moments in the kingdom."

"Which meant she could help her eliminate Shuriki for good," Mateo answered.

"Mhm, and she did a good job with that. Now after her death, the other spirits I've mentioned showed me that Nightmare isn't a spirit looking for lifetime kingdom peace. In fact, she's just doing this so she can bring more hell to Avalor herself," Zuzo explained.

"What?! That's terrible," Mateo gasped. "Well what can we do to stop her?"

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do on this timeline due to the fact that Princess Elena's already killed Shuriki and the Delgados," Zuzo said. "BUT what I can do is send you back to the time when she was on her way to kill them."

"Hmph. I don't have any better ideas," Mateo agreed getting up from the rock.

Zuzo smiled and said, "I'll help you the best I can, but you must follow my instructions closely. Good?" Mateo nodded in agreement and Zuzo blasted him with blue smoke making him disappear from the spirit world.

 **Saving Carla**

Mateo appeared in the woods through the blue smoke Zuzo blasted him with. He took a moment to check his surroundings and started his search for his first save.

 _So here I am, about to save three of Avalor's main threats,_ Mateo thought to himself. _I need to be careful with this. One false move and I'm done for good._ As he was searching, Zuzo appeared in front of Mateo making him jump backwards. Zuzo realized he scared him and said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't worry about it," Mateo said. "What's my first move?"

"Hmm. Hide behind that tree," Zuzo pointed to a tree behind Mateo. The wizard just looked in confusion but did as he was told. Once he was out of sight, he asked, "So, what am I hiding from?"

Zuzo shushed Mateo and said, "She's coming." Mateo slightly looked at what Zuzo was talking about and noticed Carla running towards the tree he was hiding behind. He then found a brick wall he could hide behind and started for it before being knocked unconscious. He only heard someone chuckle evilly and saying something before closing his eyes fully.

"Hello. Do you want to play a game with me," he heard the voice ask before laughing again.

 **In a hallway full of doors**

Mateo woke up several hours later in a hallway with nothing but doors. He got up and started walking down one of the paths. As he was walking he heard the same voice that he heard before he was knocked out.

"If you want to live you're gonna do something for me," he heard it say. After a few minutes, it spoke again. "Close your eyes and count to ten. Then I want you to find me."

"What the..." Mateo said a little freaked out not stopping his walk. After another few minutes, he turned left and bumped into Carla.

"Oh. Sorry about that," Carla apologized.

"Don't be. I'm here to save you," Mateo said.

"Really? How," Carla asked.

"By trying to find a way outta this crazy hallway," Mateo answered continuing his walk with Carla now following him. As he was walking, he noticed that he was reaching the end of the hallway but there was a door with it. He also noticed Zuzo appearing in front of the door and pointing at it.

Mateo took a deep breath and opened the door. He then looked around and saw that the door he opened led to the Avaloran Toxic Waste Plant. This surprised the young wizard and walked out into the plant with Carla walking with him.

"The Avaloran Toxic Waste Plant," Carla said confused. "How did that door lead us here?"

"I don't know," Mateo said checking his surroundings for a moment. He looked to the left to see a red portal near one of the buildings and Zuzo pointing at the portal. "Just make her go through there. The other spirit guides will look after her," he instructed.

"Might as well," Mateo said before turning to Carla. "Listen, Carla. No time to talk, but you need to go through that red portal."

"But my father doesn't know where I'm at," Carla complained.

"Don't worry. He'll know and understand in due time," Mateo said. "But you gotta go."

Carla hesitated for a moment before running towards the portal. Once Mateo watched Carla enter it, he turned around only to yelp and jump backwards by Zuzo appearing in front of him.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you...again," Zuzo said with a nervous chuckle.

"It's- It's all good," Mateo said quickly catching his breath. "Now who's next?"

"Carla's father, Victor Delgado. He's exploring the north side of the waste plant," Zuzo said pointing to the buildings to the north.

Mateo took another deep breath and said, "At least I'm not going too far." Zuzo smiled again then disappeared giving Mateo the cue to continue his quest.

Meanwhile from the top of one of the buildings, there were a male and female demon watching Mateo's move. The female looked at the male and said, "Hmm. The wizard's more of a threat than anticipated. I will make sure he doesn't save anymore lives." The female demon then took out a machete and left the building top.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Tom: Yo, if there's gonna be she-devils, I'm not okay with that.**

 **Isiah: What the heck are you talk about Tom?**

 **Tom: She-devils. Female demons.**

 **Isiah: Bro, how are you gonna say that and you've been with me the past few chapters? You sound goofy.**

 **Tom: I don't care.**

 **Isiah: *chuckles* We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Our first story update of 2018. Tom and I are planning on bringing back some good stories this year that we've started back then but never actually got the chance to finish. So be patient and look out for them.**

 **Tom: Also, don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments as always please. If you haven't seen any of Before the Wedding for some reason, please go check that out. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***that thing with automatic drum wands***

 ***Mateo stands in front of a target range and takes out his drum wand***

 **Mateo: *shooting his spell like a gun* Break yourself fool! Whatchu say about my mom fool?! Go to hell you motherloving fool! Break yourself fool! What's up fool! What's up fool! WHAT'S UP! BANG BANG FOOL!**

 ***Mateo stops shooting his drum wand and twirls it in the air***

 **Mateo: I AM ALL IMMORTAL! NO ONE DARES TO STEP UP TO ME! *laughs evilly***

 ***hearing his nonsense, Elena walks into the target range and confronts Mateo***

 **Elena: Dude. You're in the royal target range. Calm down.**

 **Mateo: *calms down* Okay.**


	5. Spirit World Stalking

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***these two make the best friends and enemies***

 **Elena: Hey Shuriki. We're best enemies right?**

 **Shuriki: Indeed.**

 **Elena: Would you try to kill me if I had the 10 Fire Emeralds with me?**

 **Shuriki: If I wanted to burn myself to a crisp, which I don't want to.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare. So a few hours after I posted the last chapter of this, I took a look at what I posted and said to myself, "I cannot give up on this story. Not where I'm at."**

 **Tom: Which would be another reason to explain this update, right?**

 **Isiah: Yeah. So with that being said, last chapter, things were getting juicier and juicier. Let's keep that pace going.**

 **Tom: Here we go.**

* * *

 **Inside the toxic waste building**

Mateo was inside one of the toxic waste buildings going down one of the hallways inside it. As he was walking, he saw words across the walls written in blood. He then took a moment to look at what was written.

 _Your hell corrupts this innocent world_

When he was done reading, he continued his walk only to see Zuzo appear in front of him. "Hey there Mateo," he said quickly.

"What now," Mateo asked giving the spirit guide his attention once again.

Zuzo took a moment to think about what he was about to say. "Okay, don't take this too serious, but Nightmare's so-called "minions" might know what you're doing here."

"Wait. Minions?"

Zuzo corrected himself and said, "Not exactly minions. Think something like...proxies?"

"Proxies," Mateo said confused.

"Look, just watch your back from now on," Zuzo said before disappearing. Mateo just shrugged his shoulders and continued on with his search. It went on for a good long hour before he finally found Victor going up one of the staircases. "Going somewhere," he asked quickly getting Victor's attention.

Victor saw Mateo and said, "I'm going to lose my mind. Where the hell do you think I'm going? Why are you here anyway?"

As Mateo was walking up the stairs, he kindly answered Victor's question. "Well, let's just say that I'm trying to save your life for reasons that I'm pretty sure none of us will be very comfortable with," he said.

"How uncomfortable are we talking about here," Victor asked continuing to walk up the stairs when Mateo reached him.

Mateo let out a smile and said, "Just follow me and I'll explain when we get there." Victor just looked at the wizard and let out a sigh before following him. They continued their way up the stairs until they reached a door on one of the middle floors.

Once Mateo opened the door, he and Victor soon found themselves in a testing lab. They took a minute to explore their surroundings before Victor saw a curtain being slowly lifted. He then tapped Mateo's shoulder a few times making him turn around and notice the curtains also. Once the curtain was fully lifted, the two guys were in shock for what they saw. Princess Elena trapped to what appears to be a science experiment.

"What the hell? Elena," Mateo said in shock quickly going over to his friend.

"What's she doing strapped to this contraption," Victor asked surprised at what he was seeing himself.

"I don't know, but maybe we can get her out," Mateo said trying to get Elena out of the trap. He kept trying to open the trap but repeatedly resulted in a fail. A few minutes of this past before Mateo looked back at Elena only to see her eyes shoot open. This made him gasp as a reaction and back away slowly. The next thing he saw made his heart feel like it stopped. He watched as Elena's face turned from blank to a smirk of evil.

Mateo was going to announce Victor to run for his life but was interrupted when a beam of light from the science experiment shot the two males.

 **The Spirit World(2 weeks ago)**

Mateo and Victor found themselves in the spirit world. Mateo quickly figured this out and asked, "The spirit world? How am I back here?"

"What is going on," Victor asked curiously.

"I don't know but-" Mateo stopped himself when he saw Nightmare walking from a distance. He instantly knew who she was and said, "Look. Elena!"

Victor saw this as well and asked, "What is she doing here?"

"Won't hurt to find out," Mateo said going towards her with Victor following him. As they were going, they soon saw Nightmare opening a portal and going inside it. They took this as a cue to hurry inside it before it closed. A few moments later, they were soon transported to a spirit castle.

The two guys took a minute to look at their surroundings before noticing Nightmare floating towards them. Mateo warned Victor about it and told him to hide. Victor did what he was told and hid behind one of the walls where Mateo was at.

"Listen, I don't know what this is, but I want the fuck out," Victor whispered.

"Yeah, I don't like this either, but we gotta see what it is," Mateo said watching Nightmare get on her knees as she was praying. Mateo and Victor then watched as the spirits of Elena's birth parents, King Raul and Queen Lucia appear before Nightmare.

"What is this," King Raul asked looking at the spirit version of his daughter. "You are obviously not our daughter."

Nightmare introduced herself. "I am her spirit version of your daughter named Nightmare."

"And what purpose do you have that requires our help, Nightmare," King Raul asked.

"Well, you see, ever since your daughter was imprisoned in the amulet, I've spent the past 41 years exploring the world. And I've seen that it has been through a lot of torture and suffering. So many sins committed and so many people dying. I wish to put an end to all of the tragic events and let everyone live their lives with eternal peace and happiness," Nightmare explained.

Queen Lucia stepped up and said, "Well, Nightmare, as much as we like to help you, I'm afraid we can't help you with the world. But we can help you with our kingdom of Avalor."

"Anything for Avalor," Nightmare said giving the two spirit elders her attention.

"Avenge our deaths and kill the evil sorceress known as Shuriki," Queen Lucia said. "She's the one who trapped Princess Elena in the amulet and invaded Avalor years ago. Once she's dead, the kingdom of Avalor will be living in peace and harmony in no time."

Nightmare smiled and nodded in agreement. King Raul then casted a spell to make a different version of the Scepter of Light appear in his hands and gave it to her saying, "You will without a doubt need this."

"Thank you," Nightmare said.

"Anytime. Good luck to you, Nightmare," King Raul said disappearing with his wife.

When Nightmare left the castle, a beam of light shot at Mateo and Victor again making them leave the spirit castle and back into the toxic waste plant building.

"What the fuck," Victor said in shock.

"I can't believe it either. Nightmare totally tricked Elena's parents," Mateo said looking back at the science experiment only to see that Elena was missing from it. "What happened to Elena?!"

Victor rushed to the door exit with Mateo and said, "We have to find her now!" Just when he was going to open the door, it swung open making him and Mateo fall to the floor. Mateo got a glance at who opened the door and gasped at who he saw.

A demon version of Elena's grandmother Luisa.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Ohhhh, things are about to kick off in the next chapter!**

 **Tom: Luisa as a demon? A nice cliffhanger bro.**

 **Isiah: Thanks Tom. Everyone, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I know you guys are probably asking, "What the hell happened to Before the Wedding". Don't worry, we're gonna continue that soon. Trust us on that. We haven't forgotten it or anything. And I have a few fun stories in mind for those who are missing the fun random stories we make.**

 **Tom: With that being said, please remember to leave a nice review on the chapter. No rude or mean comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***freestyle fail: Esteban***

 **Esteban: *rapping* Shout out to my cousins man I swear they're the best  
Never mind, one's ugly 'cause her hair is a mess**

 **Isabel: *gasps***

 **Elena: You mother-**

 ***just before she could finish, Elena performs a roundhouse kick on Esteban***

 **Elena: Betcha won't call us ugly no more!**

 **Isabel: That's right!**


	6. Teaming with the Enemy

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***don't ever do this, no matter what***

 ***Shuriki is taking a walk around the woods when Victor sneaks up behind her and slaps her butt before running off***

 **Shuriki: *gasp* He slapped me in the butt! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR, DELGADO!**

 **Elena: *from behind* LET'S GET HIM GIRLS!**

 ***Shuriki and Elena starts chasing Victor along with Isabel, Naomi, Luisa, Scarlet Turner, and Marimonda following them***

 ***meanwhile, Mateo is using his floating spell to fly when he sees Victor running for his life and the girls chasing him***

 **Victor: You'll never catch me girls! *laughs***

 **Shuriki: COME BACK HERE YOU BUTT TOUCHER!**

 **Mateo: Huh?**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: S'up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare. The end of the last chapter had such a cliffhanger on it that it inspired me to make this chapter right away.**

 **Tom: Bro, let me just say that I've read the last chapter like 35 times and I keep imagining how this chapter's gonna play out.**

 **Isiah: Well prepare to read what happens right now.**

* * *

"Finally, the human meat is MINE," the demon Luisa smirked as she raised her machete and tried to strike it at Mateo's neck, but he caught her wrist and pushed her away from him. Mateo then got up and helped Victor get up as well before escaping the room and closing the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK," Victor shouted freaked out. "WAS THAT ELENA'S GRANDMOTHER?!"

"I'm more than likely sure it was her," Mateo said quickly going down the stairs with Victor. As they were finishing with the flights of stairs, the door they escaped from busted open and out came the demon Luisa. "I want wizard meat," she demanded rushing down the flights of stairs.

Mateo and Victor made it out of the toxic waste building and headed for the portal Mateo led Carla to. As they were on their way, Victor spoke up. "I'm in a lost for words right now. Is this why you're trying to save me Mateo? Because of that demon version of Elena's grandmother?"

Mateo looked back and said, "Just now seeing that, it's added to the other reasons why I need to save you."

"I just hope Carla isn't in any harm," Victor said now thinking about his daughter.

"Don't worry. Once you've entered the portal, she'll be waiting for you," Mateo said.

After another few minute walk, the two guys finally reached the portal and Victor thanked Mateo before walking inside it. Mateo then sighed before walking off again. But he was then caught once again by Zuzo. "I see you've just rescued Victor," he said before noticing his slight upset look.

"Yes I have indeed rescued Victor. And we got ambushed by an evil version of Elena's grandmother," Mateo said.

"Well I did tell you to watch your back," Zuzo reminded Mateo.

"Yeah sure," Mateo sat down on some concrete having a look that Zuzo quickly noticed.

"Okay, what else did you discover," Zuzo asked noticing the young wizard's look.

Mateo took a deep breath and said, "Well, I found out what happened two weeks ago in the spirit world. With Nightmare and the spirits of the former king and queen of Avalor."

"Is that right?"

"Mhm. Nightmare told them about the hell the world has gone through and whatever. Then the king and queen told her to avenge their death by killing Shuriki."

"Ahh, now you're getting along with the picture."

"I suppose I am," Mateo said getting up. "Now my question is, was killing Shuriki the real way to end Avalor's sorrow or did Nightmare manipulate Elena's parents?"

Zuzo nodded and admitted, "That's a good question. I gotta look into that more. In the meantime, you should go find Shuriki before Nightmare does." Before Mateo could answer back, Zuzo zapped him with beam of light making him disappear.

Once Mateo disappeared, Zuzo heard a voice close by to him and he immediately knew who it was. It let out an evil laugh and said, "Greetings Zuzo. It won't take much for me to deal with you, my little ghost fox friend."

"Oh God."

 **Encountering Shuriki**

Mateo found himself in the woods again, getting up from the grass and dusting himself off. He then took a moment to look at his surroundings until he saw a cabin not too far from him. "Guess that's where Shuriki's living her non-ruling days at," he let out a chuckle before walking towards the cabin.

When Mateo was about to go up the steps, the door swung open revealing Shuriki pointing her wand at him. "Get away! Get away from me," she freaked out.

"The hell happened to you," Mateo asked noticing the way the sorceress was acting.

"Get the FUCK away from me," Shuriki again warned. "I'm warning you! I'll die, but I'm not dying alone!"

"I'm not here to kill you, you psychopath," Mateo raised his voice.

"Don't lie to me! I know exactly who you are," Shuriki said. "You're Princess Elena's little stooge."

"I'm actually her friend," Mateo corrected.

"Whatever! Why are you here and how did you find me?!"

Mateo took a deep breath and said, "As much as it's gonna kill me to say this, I'm here to save you."

Shuriki was left shocked for a moment. She put the wand down and asked, "From what exactly?"

From the corner of his eye, Mateo saw Nightmare exit Shuriki's cabin and yelped, "From that!" Shuriki turned around and saw Nightmare as well before running away with Mateo. Nightmare on the other hand didn't bother chasing them. She just stood there and chuckled.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Nightmare smirked. "Isabel! Abeulo! Get over here!" A quick moment past before standing next to her were demon versions of Elena's sister Isabel, and her grandfather Francisco.

"Yes Nightmare," Isabel answered.

"It seems that a former friend of mine is working with the murderer of our parents. He must be taught a lesson on aiding the enemy," Nightmare explained. "Find out where their portal in the toxic waste plant leads to and inform me once you've found out."

As Nightmare disappeared, Isabel and Francisco started towards the path that Mateo and Shuriki ran off to. "What are you thinking, Abeulo," Isabel asked curiously.

As he was playing his guitar, Francisco thought for a moment and said, "Let's just say, it's only been 8 hours and this 'friend' that Nightmare mention has already been quite the problem."

"Don't worry, Abeulo. It'll be done and over with once he and Shuriki are dead," Isabel smirked.

"That's what drawing my attention at the moment," Francisco said. "I think she's gonna do something different with him than Shuriki."

"We won't know until we find out where they're headed," Isabel said beginning to keep up with their chase.

 **Entering the Portal**

After running for a few minutes, Mateo and Shuriki soon arrived at the toxic waste plant.

"Okay, so you've brought me all the way to this dump for what exactly," Shuriki asked.

"We're looking for a portal that Victor and Carla went in. Once we're inside it, we can start planning on how we can defeat Nightmare and save Elena," Mateo explained.

Shuriki stopped dead in her tracks and said, "Now wait just a minute! Me? Save Princess Elena? This must be a joke!"

"Of course it's not a joke," Mateo said.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Shuriki said. "Why did you save me and the Delgados in the first place?"

"Maybe because if Nightmare kills you all, it could mean the end of Avalor for good," Mateo answered.

"Wait. The end of Avalor for good," Shuriki made sure she was hearing correctly.

"Yep. As in, everything in the kingdom destroyed."

Shuriki gasped and said, "That damn fool! Who does this Nightmare creature think she is?!"

"Now you're getting the situation here Shuriks," Mateo smiled trying to be funny.

"Of course I'm getting the situation," Shuriki said. "What's the point of taking back Avalor if there's nothing to take back?!"

"Uh...yeah," Mateo said nervously.

"I'm at my limit. I have no choice! I must join you in saving Elena and destroying this Nightmare creature once and for all," Shuriki said. "Now let's find this portal you've mentioned before." As Shuriki continued her walk, Mateo just looked and shrugged before following her.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Tom: Guess Shuriki's wanting to save Elena for her own reasons.**

 **Isiah: Yep. What else is new about her?**

 **Tom: Point taken.**

 **Isiah: Everyone, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. We wanna get back to doing some fun random stories because I haven't made one since November. So we're thinking about doing that. Also Before the Wedding as well. So stay tuned for those.**

 **Tom: With that being said, don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. We'll see y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***Elena walks into Esteban's bedroom to catch him playing with toy action figures***

 **Elena: What are you doing?**

 **Esteban: Huh?**

 **Elena: You are way too old for that, you need to grow up.**

 ***Esteban stands on top of his bed***

 **Esteban: Are you happy?**

 **Elena: *looks in shock* Uh...on second thought, never mind. You're way too grown.**


	7. The Jewel of Maru Search

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Carla's prank gone wrong***

 ***Victor picks out a shirt to wear***

 **Carla: Ooh he's stealing!**

 **Victor: Girl, I'll beat your ass! Don't play me like that!**

 **Carla: *giggles* Sorry.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare. Last time we left here, Mateo saved Shuriki from the wrath of Nightmare.**

 **Tom: Now with her along with Victor and Carla saved, how will they plan to defeat Nightmare and save Princess Elena?**

 **Isiah: That question shall be answered right now!**

 **Tom: Here we go!**

* * *

 **Inside the Deadly Fog**

Mateo and Shuriki were transported to a boat surrounded by tons of fog. They both took a minute to look at where they were before making a move.

"This is where you were suppose to bring me to," Shuriki asked.

"Seems that way, yeah," Mateo answered.

"Where are the Delgados," Shuriki asked.

"Over here," Mateo and Shuriki heard Victor from behind them and turned around to face him. "Glad to see you brought Shuriki with you Mateo."

Mateo nodded and said, "Anything to stop this craziness from continuing."

"Perfect that we are agreeing with each other despite the unlikely alliance we've made," Shuriki said. "Now listen. I don't wanna sound insane, but something crazy's going on here."

Victor stepped in and said, "You think you've gone crazy? You haven't encountered demons that look like people you could've sworn you've seen before."

"Actually I have," Shuriki corrected Victor. "This demon version of Princess Elena called Nightmare."

"Nightmare? That's sounds a lot like that demon Mateo and I had seen back in the spirit world," Victor said. "And Carla told me she's seen her in back in the woods."

"So I'm not crazy," Shuriki said with confidence.

"Does anyone know of any ways to defeat her and save Elena," Mateo asked.

Shuriki thought for a moment and said, "I've never fought any demons. But I'm pretty sure we can use the Jewel of Maru to defeat her once and for all."

"Sounds like a plan," Mateo smiled.

Shuriki stopped Mateo and said, "There's only one problem."

"What's that?"

"It's back at the Maruvian temple."

"Okay then. I guess we know where we're going," Victor said steering the ship.

"Mhm. We get the Jewel of Maru and we can stop Nightmare and save Avalor," Shuriki said looking at the foggy surroundings that were around the ship.

Mateo stood next to Shuriki and said, "I have a feeling this is gonna be easier said than done."

"What makes you say such a thing," Shuriki asked.

"Well in case you forgot, we're dealing with demons here," Mateo reminded.

Shuriki just chuckled and said, "Oh relax, wizard boy. Demon is just another word for malvago."

"I mean, demons that will actually kill us," Mateo said. "And besides, that would be more easy for me to believe if I didn't encounter a malvago before."

"Oh you worry too much," Shuriki shook her head and walked off.

Victor saw Shuriki leaving and asked, "Can you check on Carla for me?"

"Sure," Shuriki went inside the ship and Mateo just kept looking at the foggy skies.

 **Inside the Maruvian Temple**

Mateo, Victor, Carla, and Shuriki were inside the Maruvian Temple looking for the Jewel of Maru.

"You think it'll be in the same spot you found it in Victor," Mateo asked.

"Here's hoping it will," Victor answered. As they continued their search, Carla heard an evil laugh from the distance and gasped as a reaction. Victor caught this and asked, "Carla? What is it?"

"I hear someone laughing in the distance Papa," Carla said hugging her father. "I'm scared."

"Just stay close to me, Carla. You'll be fine," Victor said hugging his daughter back and continuing the search.

A long half hour past before the team decided to stop for a minute and catch their breaths. As they were collecting themselves, Mateo looked at Victor and asked, "Was it this difficult to find the first time?"

"You tell me. Weren't you the one we've encounter in here along with Princess Elena," Victor asked.

"Yeah. You ambushed me and took my drum wand, which I have yet to kick your ass for," Mateo said remember what happened during the first encounter at the temple.

Carla looked at Mateo and said, "Really? Over a stupid drum wand?"

"I'm a wizard okay? We take our drum wands very seriously," Mateo said. "And if you rob a wizard and take it, they can't be help responsible for what they do to you."

"He does draw a good point there," Shuriki stepped in. "It's like stealing a sorcerer's wand, or a knight's sword. You steal it, they're gonna do something not very pretty to you."

Carla spotted something coming towards them and said, "Uh, speaking of not very pretty." Victor, Shuriki, and Mateo quickly turned around to see demon versions of Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa.

"You guys haven't changed a bit," Victor said sarcastically.

Isabel giggled evilly and said, "Thank you for the compliment, Senior Delgado. And now prepare to die." Mateo started running towards the way he and the others were walking with Shuriki and the Delgados following him and the demons chasing him.

Many minutes later, Mateo thought of an idea and said, "We gotta split up and lose these guys. Me and Shuriki will go one way. You two go the other."

"Got it," Victor and Carla said before heading in one direction leaving Mateo and Shuriki to go the other.

 **Unexpected Encounter**

After roughly an half hour of running, Mateo and Shuriki stopped to look behind them. They saw that nobody was behind them and smiled in relief.

"I think we lost them," Mateo said.

"Yeah they're gone," Shuriki said. "Let's hope they won't run into us anymore."

After agreeing on the last statement, Mateo and Shuriki continued down the path they ran on. It went on for a few more minutes until they saw the Jewel of Maru in their sights. Mateo was the first to step towards it first and get a hold of it.

"Well...this is it," Mateo said.

"Yeah, I know that's it," Shuriki said with a glare. "Now c'mon. The sooner we find the Delgados, the sooner we can save Avalor." Just when the two were about to continue walking down the path they came from, a beam of light came from behind Mateo he back away when he saw who came out of it. Nightmare.

"You," Mateo said sternly.

"Outta my way wizard," Shuriki said pulling out her new wand. "Vandisima!"

Shuriki struck Nightmare and green smoke came from the spell she conjured. When it went away, Shuriki and Mateo looked at Nightmare who was on the ground knocked out.

"You think it was that easy," Mateo asked.

"She's on the ground in defeat. So my guess would be a yes," Shuriki said staring at the body. Mateo looked at Nightmare's body as well and it quickly reminded him about how he saw Elena trapped to the science experiment back at the toxic waste plant. He then watched as Nightmare's eyes shot open making him and Shuriki gasp as a reaction.

Nightmare began to let out a smirk before getting from the ground. She then used her Scepter of Light to blast Shuriki in her gut making her land against the wall. Mateo yelped in reaction and turned around to see that Nightmare's attention was turned to him. She grabbed his hand and said, "We need to talk."

Mateo screamed as Nightmare disappeared with him leaving Shuriki helpless on the ground. A few minutes later, she was found by Victor and Carla and they soon came to her aid.

"Oh shit Carla, she's bleeding out the stomach," Victor exclaimed.

"What do we do about it Papa," Carla asked as worried as her father. Just when he was about to answer, they heard someone across from them in the shadows and watched as that someone slowly came out from them.

"What the hell," Carla and Victor said together when they saw who came from the shadow.

The real Princess Elena.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Yay, Princess Elena's back!**

 **Tom: Heck yeah! I wonder how she got back.**

 **Isiah: Wondering the same thing. Well guys, there's another chapter for ya. Hope you enjoyed it. If you guys haven't seen our latest random story called 5 Ways to get Thrown out the Palace, please check that out. It's really funny. I'll have more fun random stories on the way too.**

 **Tom: In the meantime, please don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***Carla and the DeWynter Brothers***

 ***Carla is taking a walk when she doesn't know that Darrious and Darriou DeWynter are following her from afar***

 **Carla: What the- *looks behind her* Is someone following me?**

 **Darriou: Huh? No.**

 **Carla: Oh, okay.**

 **Darrious: You with your gang, girl?**

 **Carla: No. I don't gang bang.**

 **Darriou: Okay, bye.**

 ***Darrious and Darriou walk away***

 **Carla: Phew. Thought for a second they would figure out I'm in a gang with my father.**


	8. Princess Elena's Return

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***charity case parody gone wrong***

 ***Gabe goes over to Mateo and Olivia***

 **Gabe: For just 10 cents a day, you can feed-**

 **Mateo: What the hell you doing?!**

 **Gabe: The charity case-**

 **Mateo: We don't need that crap, get outta here!**

 **Gabe: I'm trying to help you out.**

 **Mateo: Mother-**

 ***Mateo takes out his drum wand and chases Gabe down the road***

 **Olivia: Well that was weird.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's good y'all!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare. I'm really interested to see what happens next in this chapter, because the real Princess Elena was finally revealed.**

 **Tom: So now we're gonna see what's gonna happen next.**

 **Isiah: Let's go!**

* * *

"Victor and Carla Delgado," Princess Elena revealed herself. "What are you guys doing here?"

Victor quickly got up and said, "You take one more step towards us and we'll beat you like a dog!"

Elena backed away and asked, "Whoa, what's this about?"

"As if you didn't know," Victor folded his arms. "You know, you really pulled a fast one summoning that Nightmare look alike of yours."

"Yeah, thanks for almost having us killed by a spirit demon," Carla jumped in.

Elena calmed the two down and said, "Okay, first off, I did not summon Nightmare. She came to me. Second off, had I known she was a spirit demon set to destroy Avalor, I wouldn't had taken her aid."

"Mhm sure, and how do we know you're not trying to kill us right now without the use of Nightmare herself," Carla asked.

As Elena was thinking of how to prove herself, she heard the sounds of Nightmare's demon slaves coming towards them. This gave her an idea and told Victor and Carla to hide behind one of the walls. When they hid behind the wall, Elena watched herself as the demon version of her grandfather Francisco walked by.

Francisco looked around the room for a moment before continuing his walk. Once he was gone, Elena told the Delgados to come back into the open. She then looked down and said, "It really hurts me to see my family like this."

"Not to mention they look creepy as demons," Carla said.

"Yeah. How did they turn into demons anyway," Victor asked curiously. "Did Nightmare cursed them to become demons?"

"No. When I saw that Mateo was rescuing you, Victor, I learned from demon Isabel that Nightmare killed them. Then revived their bodies to become demons," Elena explained. "That was another reason why I turned down the rest of Nightmare's help."

Victor looked at Elena and nodded. "That's another problem added to our list," he said before going back to Shuriki. Elena went over as well and asked, "What happened?"

Shuriki held her stomach and said, "That damned Nightmare blasted me with her Scepter. And she took your wizard friend too."

"She kidnapped Mateo," Elena gasped. "I gotta bring him back. But I'll need some help."

"Uh, we kinda have our hands full over here," Victor reminded.

"Oh not you," Elena looked over to Carla making her lift her eyes in shock. Victor noticed this and said, "No. You're not taking my daughter with you."

"I'll be okay, Papa," Carla said reaching into her father's pocket and pulling out a 9mm pistol. "If anything happens, I'll kill them before they kill me."

After a quick second, Victor sighed and said, "Okay. Anything to save Avalor." He then hugged his daughter in which she gave him a hug right back.

"As soon as I'm done recovering, we'll be sure to rejoin you guys," Shuriki said.

"Sounds like a plan," Elena said going down one of the pathways with Carla.

 **Meanwhile in the Spirit World**

Mateo slowly woke up to the sound of Nightmare's voice calling his name. Once he saw her, he immediately remembered what happened with him back at the Maruvian Temple.

"You," he growled slightly.

"You seemed to be troubled right now Mateo," Nightmare smirked. "Did I wake you from your peaceful slumber?"

Mateo ignored the question that was for him and asked, "Why am I here? Did you bring me here so you can kill me too?"

"Hmm. That depends," Nightmare said keeping her smirk.

"On what?"

"On if you're willing to comply to my interrogation," Nightmare answered.

"What exactly are you trying to get from me," Mateo asked.

"I just want to know, what is your reason to get in my way of avenging the innocents, and saving those three sinners," Nightmare admitted.

Mateo kept his straight face and said, "Don't try to make it look like you're a hero."

"What," the spirit demon gave Mateo an angry look.

"You have no desire for world peace. You only crave destruction like any other sinner in the world," Mateo stated. "Your only lust is to bring hell to Avalor until it's covered in nothing but hellfire and ashes."

Nightmare chuckled as she spoke. "Listen to yourself, Mateo. Your words could not be anymore amusing to me than they already are."

From the halls of the spirit castle, Elena and Carla were listening in on what Nightmare and Mateo were talking about. They stayed really quiet and listened carefully on the conversation.

"You wanna hear the truth? About you and Princess Elena," Nightmare asked.

"What about me and Elena," Mateo asked.

Nightmare let out another smirk and said, "She thinks your just another fool to use for her own selfish purposes."

Mateo lifted his eyes, shocked at what he heard and said, "That's not true! Elena would NEVER use me! I'm her friend!"

"Your friend," Nightmare chuckled evilly at Mateo. "You call that spoiled immature selfish princess a friend? You absolutely have no idea what she capable of, do you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about," Mateo asked impatiently.

"Princess Elena is one of those royals who you should've been careful with from the start," Nightmare explained. "You let her take advantage of you one too many times, thus ending what was once a friendship. Now it's nothing but pure use and selfishness."

Mateo was left silent for a long minute. He thought back to when they first met all the way until now. "So...all this time...I was just...a royal wizard to her...and nothing more," he asked, a tear coming from his eye.

"Sadly that's what it is," Nightmare said opening a portal. "Now, on to more simple things. I'm going to place you in your new home. Maybe then you can think about what a friend really is. Until then." Nightmare then grabbed Mateo and threw him inside the portal laughing evilly afterwards.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Damn. Nightmare brainwashed Mateo.**

 **Tom: What a savage move. I don't even think Shuriki would pull something off like that. *pauses* Would she?**

 **Isiah: *shrugs shoulders* I don't know.**

 **Tom: Eh, me either.**

 **Isiah: Well with that being said, we hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm really enjoying this story myself, which you can say is kinda why we've haven't updated Before the Wedding yet. Don't worry, we'll get back to it soon. Trust that.**

 **Tom: On that note, don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. Be sure to check out 5 Ways to get Thrown out the Palace if you haven't yet. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***good and evil stereotypes: Seduction***

 ***Evil***

 **Shuriki: *giggles slightly* Why don't you come over here and keep me warm, Victor.**

 **Victor: *smirks* Will do.**

 ***Good***

 **Elena: *beckons* Come here and show me how much you love me Mateo.**

 **Mateo: *smirks* As you wish, mi amor.**


	9. Mateo's Sorrow

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***a misspelled team name***

 **Mateo: My sister just bought a sports hat from somebody.**

 ***Mateo takes the hat from Marlena***

 **Mateo: This is suppose to say New City Riders. Who are the New City 'Sliders'? *laughs***

 **Marlena: *takes the hat back* Give me this!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare. Last time, Nightmare brainwashed Mateo into thinking Elena was using him.**

 **Tom: So now the question is how will Elena herself react to seeing what happened?**

 **Isiah: Let's dive on into this chapter.**

* * *

Elena and Carla watched as Nightmare tossed Mateo through a portal in shock. Elena couldn't believe what Nightmare just told Mateo. After the portal closed, Elena looked at Carla and told her to wait where she was at. As soon as Carla agreed to waiting, Elena walked up and confronted Nightmare.

"Princess Elena. Where were you," Nightmare asked with a smirk.

"I heard what you said to Mateo," Elena said angrily. "About me using him."

Nightmare just chuckled and said, "What you had with him was nothing but use so you can become queen a lot easier."

"That's not true," Elena took a step forward. "Mateo's my friend and I would never take advantage of him like that!"

"Try telling him that," Nightmare said. "I'm pretty sure you'll have a hard time having him listen to you."

"That's it! You've done nothing but bring torture to me ever since you've offered your help," Elena said. "You plan to destroy my kingdom, you kill and enslave what's left of my family, and then you brainwash my friend! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"I was slowly perfecting you, Elena. As difficult as that might be," Nightmare said walking by Elena. "And by the way, that's a pretty decent spot to hide your other friend at." Nightmare then used her Scepter to force Carla out from her hiding spot and out in the open. Elena quickly came to her aid and helped her get up.

"Just as I thought," Nightmare stared at the two angrily. "Mateo isn't the one brainwashed. It's YOU Princess Elena!"

"Me?"

"YES YOU," Nightmare shouted. "You've let this sinner brainwash your head! Made you think that the sinners are the innocent!"

Elena stepped up and said, "The only sinner here is you Nightmare!"

"Is that so? Well Princess, since you think I'm the sinner here, and you're saving this foolish girl here, you've left me no choice but to KILL YOU ALONG WITH THEM," Nightmare announced taking out her Scepter of Light. Elena and Carla quickly made their attempt to escape through the portal Nightmare threw Mateo in before Nightmare got a chance to fire.

Nightmare watched as Elena and Carla jumped through the portal before putting her Scepter down. She then kept her focus on the portal for a minute before turning around and saying, "Isabel! Abuela! Get over here!" Not another minute past before the demon versions of Isabel and Luisa rushed over to her.

"Your abuelo still senses Shuriki and Victor at the Maruvian temple," Luisa said.

"I am aware of that. I have another task for the two of you," Nightmare said. "Princess Elena and Carla Delgado. Find out where that portal led them to." Isabel and Luisa nodded before walking in the portal themselves.

 **Confronting Mateo**

Elena and Carla found themselves laying on grass. They got up together and looked at what was around them. Mainly half the kingdom was covered in fire and the other half was just destroyed.

"What is this? Where are we," Carla asked worriedly.

"This is what Nightmare's goal is," Elena said. "To completely destroyed Avalor."

"This...this looks awful," Carla said with a tear coming from her eye. Elena decided to find somewhere else to pay attention to. She looked for a quick second until she found someone from the distance before following it. Carla saw that Elena was going a certain way and followed her as well.

Five minutes of following the person past until the two girls found him sitting on the grass with his head facing down. Elena got closer and immediately knew who it was. Mateo.

"M- Mateo," Elena sat next to him trying to get his attention. "Hey." To her surprise, Mateo slowly lifted his head letting her get a good look at his face. It was no surprise to her that he was crying due to the look on his face. She also saw that he had something in his hand and took a look to see that he had a knife.

This really shocked Elena and she slowly took her hand to Mateo's right arm and attempted to lift up his sleeve. Mateo stopped her from doing that and gave her his left arm. With a huge amount of worry in her, Elena lifted up his sleeve to see that he had cuts that came directly from the knife.

"Oh my God, Mateo," Elena gasped softly, completely blown away. "How could you do something so horrible to yourself?"

Mateo let out a soft sigh and said, "I'm just really frustrated."

"With what?"

"What Nightmare told me. About you using me."

Elena place a hand on Mateo's and said, "Mateo, I would never use you. You know that."

Mateo got up and faced the other way saying, "How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"You're my friend, Mateo," Elena got up. "In fact, you're more than that. You're my magic savior."

"M- Magic savior," Mateo turned around facing Elena.

"Yes. My one and only magic savior," Elena got closer to Mateo. "There's actually been something I've been wanting to do to thank you for all you've done for me. For the kingdom."

"W- What's that," Mateo paid close attention to what Elena had planned.

She kissed him.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: THERE'S YOUR MATENA/ELETEO MOMENT MOTHERLOVERS! *laughs***

 **Tom: You've been wanting to put that in there for a while 02?**

 **Isiah: Heck yeah!**

 **Tom: Wow. Just wow.**

 **Isiah: Everyone, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter- Of course y'all enjoyed it, Elena kissed Mateo at the end. If there's by any chance you haven't seen the latest fun story called 5 Ways to get Tossed out the Palace, please check that out and have a good laugh at it.**

 **Tom: Also don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. Stay tuned for more stories and updates from us. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***this is what happens when you swear in the palace***

 **Naomi: Man, I'm glad I'm part of the Grand Council. Now I can bring in more money for the family because the dockside work's been slow for the past 5 or 6 months.**

 **Esteban: *chuckles* Broke ass girl.**

 **Naomi: Oh you wanna be tough and swear, eh?**

 **Esteban: What?**

 **Naomi: *takes out a bottle of soap* Come here.**

 **Esteban: What the hell are you doing?**

 **Naomi: Come here so I can put some soap in your mouth.**

 **Esteban: No!**

 **Naomi: Yes!**

 **Esteban: Get the hell away from me with that!**

 ***Esteban runs away with Naomi chasing him***


	10. Nightmare's Temptations

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***freestyle fail: Elena and her abuelo***

 **Elena: Back when I was in school, I always got the hanging  
I was that bad girl that never got the spankings**

 **Francisco: What was that? *attempts to take his belt off***

 **Elena: Abuelo, wait!**

 ***Elena runs out the bedroom with Francisco chasing her***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare. We're getting close to the end of the story here, but if I get enough support, I'll make a sequel to this story.**

 **Tom: Now that I'm looking forward to doing.**

 **Isiah: But if I do plan on making a sequel, it'll have to be until after Before the Wedding is finished.**

 **Tom: Dude, that story was suppose to be done by Christmas.**

 **Isiah: I know. right?**

 **Tom: Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Don't worry, it'll be continued. I swear it. But for now, let's get into chapter 10 of this story. Be prepared for Matena continuation right now!**

* * *

Mateo's POV

My eyes were lifted in shock at what Elena was doing. Was kissing me really her way of saying thanks for all I've done for her? How long was she planning on thanking me like this? A lot of questions rung inside my head by the second but none of them I couldn't answer.

About a minute or so into the kiss, Elena broke the kiss and smiled at me. I was still blown away at what she did. She noticed this and placed a hand on the side of my face. This somehow made me get the courage to say something to her.

"Thank you," I managed to say.

"No, Mateo. Thank you," Elena said as I finally let out a smile. I somehow also had the courage to ask, "You think you can...you know..." She responded with wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning closer to me.

"Thought you would never ask," Elena said leaning and colliding her lips with mine again. But this time, I returned the kiss to her. Slowly embracing her in a passionate kiss. My hands were holding on to the sides of her waist. I then assumed she smiled due to where my hands were.

A minute into the kiss, we'd broke the kiss due to Carla clearing her throat. We looked at her and she said, "I hope I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Elena smiled and said, "You kinda did, but it's okay."

"Good, because we should find a way outta this world," Carla said.

"Well the only way out is through one of those spirit world portals," Mateo said. "If only Zuzo were here with us."

"Zuzo? What happened to Zuzo," Elena asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him is when I was saving Victor back at the waste plant," Mateo explained. "I haven't seen him since then."

"Well he was the only way that could've gotten us back to the real Avalor," Elena said not expecting to hear the next response.

"Maybe it's not," Elena, Carla, and Mateo turned around to see Shuriki and Victor approach them.

"Shuriki! Victor," Mateo said in relief.

"Papa," Carla quickly went over to hug her father in which he returned back.

"I'm not so easily defeated," Shuriki said. "Victor made sure of my recovery."

"Good. Because if we're gonna defeat Nightmare, we'll need all the help we can get," Mateo said.

Shuriki took out her wand and said, "I can summon a sorcery portal that'll get us out of here. Stand aside." Once everyone was clear distance from Shuriki, she casted a spell that created a white portal.

"Are you sure this is the right portal," Mateo spoke up.

"Of course I'm sure. It's not one of those wizard portals you summon," Shuriki said walking inside with everyone else following her.

 **Following the Blood**

Elena and Mateo were transported to an abandoned palace in the spirit world. Mateo was the first to notice this and asked, "Now where are we?"

Elena took a moment to figure out how did Shuriki's sorcery portal got to where she was. She then looked at her Scepter of Light and saw that it was glowing. She picked it up and pointed it to her right. It resulted in brighten towards that direction.

"I have a Scepter of Light. Nightmare has a Scepter of Light," Elena said.

"Hmm," Mateo started paying attention to Elena.

"I think my Scepter of Light is pointing me to the direction of Nightmare," Elena said going towards the direction the Scepter was glowing towards. Mateo took a deep breath and followed Elena.

As they were walking, Mateo noticed that the walls had words written in blood. It quickly reminded him how he saw them back at the toxic waste plant. He took a moment to read what was on the walls.

 _Do you really think you have a chance against ME?_

 _Do you really think you can escape ME?_

 _Do you really think you can control ME?_

Elena noticed Mateo looking at the walls and decided to take a moment to look at them as well. She then decided to keep her walking pace going as she kept reading.

Then there were words that really got her attention. She stopped her walk and read what was on the wall.

 _My friends couldn't play with me. What a shame._

 _But you can play with me...right Isabel?_

What was next to the words really shocked her. It was a blood drawn picture of how Nightmare killed Isabel with her Scepter of Light. "Oh my God," Elena gasped in shock continuing to look over at what was next. There was another blood drawn picture but it was how Nightmare killed her abuelo Francisco. She had a slight tear in her eye as she read what was next to it.

 _Your death. It reminds me of a story._

 _You think I'm not ready to tell you this story, Francisco? You're the next._

Mateo saw how Elena was looking at the blood on the walls and said, "It's sad how Nightmare did all this."

"I- I know," Elena said not paying any attention to Mateo. Her mind was focused on how Nightmare killed Luisa, her abuela.

 _There's never a bright side Luisa._

After a few more minutes of looking at the walls, Elena took a deep breath and said, "I may be able to let my parents' deaths slide, but I draw the line at my grandparents and my sister!" She then continued her search for Nightmare with Mateo following her again.

 **Confronting Nightmare**

Elena and Mateo found a a door that the Scepter of Light led them to and quickly made their way to open it. They opened the door and Elena walked in first only to be caught by Isabel pushing her to the ground. Isabel then turned her attention to Mateo and lunged at him.

Mateo managed to grab Isabel and throw her to the side. He then was caught by surprise when she got up and roundhouse kicked him in the face making him stumble a little. Elena soon got up and went over to Mateo's aid, grabbing Isabel and shouting, "Isa! Get a hold of yourself!"

Just when Isabel was going to make her next move, footsteps were heard behind Elena and she turned around to see the demon version of her grandparents. She then had an idea in her mind and threw the demon Isabel at them, making them fall back.

"I should've known Nightmare would bring them here," Elena said.

"No surprise there," Mateo said before Nightmare appeared in front of them. She smirked and said, "I expected you two sooner, but in case you haven't noticed, you're already too late to stop me."

"That may be the case, but there's time for you to stop this yourself Nightmare," Elena said. "Return my family back to life, and live out the rest of your days in hell!"

Elena's statement cased Nightmare to chuckle evilly and use her Scepter of Light to shoot a beam of light at her and Mateo. "Don't try to act like a hero now. You have no desire for your family or friends. You only crave selfishness," Nightmare said. "Your only lust is to use everyone in your path to becoming queen of Avalor for your own selfish needs."

Nightmare then turned her attention to Mateo. She shook her head in disappointment and said, "I thought I'd expected better from you Mateo. But it seems like you're just like everyone else who goes down the path of a sinner." She then turned to the demons and said, "Dispose of him."

Elena weakly looked up and watched as her demon family beat Mateo within an inch of his life. She tried getting up multiple times but her bruises got the best of her with each attempt.

"Remember Princess Elena, sinners are your enemy," Elena heard Nightmare's voice. "Let all of your selfishness go and think about the sinning enemies." Soon after, she heard a voice that she never thought she would hear, especially at a time like this.

"Elena," she finally had the energy to get up and look at who called her. She gasped at who it was.

"Mama. Papa," Elena called out to her spirit versions of her parents. She got closer to them and asked, "What are you doing here?" As she got even closer, her parents shot a blue beam of light inside her body. This stopped Elena dead in her tracks, allowing her to take a deep breath.

"Carla. Victor. Shuriki. Abuelo. Abuela. Isabel," Elena said to herself before turning around to remember that her wizard friend was still getting beaten to death. "Mateo. I must stop this." She then picked up her Scepter of Light and shot a beam of light at her demon family pushing them off Mateo.

"ENOUGH," Elena shouted at the top of her lungs before turning her attention to Nightmare. "This madness ends now Nightmare! Your games are over!"

Nightmare laughed evilly and said, "I'm surprised you survived my attack. But it won't stop me from putting an end to you and your kingdom."

"You wanna destroy my kingdom? You can do that, kill my enemies, and brutally beat my friend," Elena said. "But when you hurt my family, that's when I push back."

Mateo somehow had the energy to get up and soon remembered that he had the Jewel of Maru in his pocket. He took it out and threw it to Elena. She then placed the Jewel of Maru next to her Scepter. The two powerful items combined together lifting Elena in the air and shooting their powers inside of her body.

After Elena collected the energy from her Scepter and the Jewel of Maru, she landed with a stomp, punching the ground in the process. She then returned her attention to Nightmare who slowly backed away from Elena, soon running away with Elena chasing her.

Mateo decided to make sure that Elena wasn't going to be in any trouble, so he quickly followed her inside a portal that led back to the destroyed Avalor. Once he got inside, Mateo already knew one thing.

There was going to be no mercy in this final battle.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Longest chapter in the whole story.**

 **Tom: Yeah, and Elena's gonna finally take a stand to defeat Nightmare.**

 **Isiah: Now the question is, will Elena be able to defeat Nightmare and put an end to her once and for all?**

 **Tom: That question will be answered when the next chapter comes out!**

 **Isiah: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty long and it took a while for me to do. If you haven't seen our latest fun story called 5 Ways to get Tossed out the Palace, please check that out. It's really funny. Also look out for another fun story soon.**

 **Tom: On that note, please remember to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***pranking in the mall***

 ***Gabe is looking at the makeup section of the clothes store and smirks picking up some lipstick***

 **Gabe: *giggles evilly* Hey Mateo.**

 ***Mateo goes over to Gabe and he rubs the lipstick on Mateo's face***

 **Gabe: OOH, HE'S WEARING LIPSTICK!**

 ***everyone in the store laughs at Mateo***

 **Mateo: What the hell Gabe!**

 **Elena: *comforts Mateo* Don't worry, Mateo. Naomi and I will get him back for this.**


	11. The Final Battle

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***pranking in the mall: part 2***

 ***Elena, Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe are eating at the food court when Elena has an idea for a prank***

 **Elena: *gets up and points at Gabe* OOOOH! HE FARTED!**

 **Gabe: What?**

 **Elena: GABE FARTED!**

 **Naomi: Bro, you can't be doing that in the food court!**

 **Gabe: I didn't even fart!**

 **Mateo: *chuckles***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare. We're now down to the final battle with Elena and Nightmare. Who will come out on top? Will Avalor be saved or destroyed?**

 **Tom: Let's find out the answer to that right now!**

 **Isiah: Here we go.**

* * *

Shuriki, Victor, and Carla rushed inside the room that Elena and Mateo were in before going after Nightmare.

"I heard noises in this room," Shuriki said wondering what was happening. She didn't take too long to figure it out due to a laser beam shooting at her. It was easily dodged by Shuriki and she pulled her wand out and pointed it at who shot it at her. Demon Isabel.

"Not her again," Victor said looking over to Carla, who had a look of anger on her face. She took a step forward and asked with a growl, "How many times do we have to confront you and your demon family?!"

Isabel laughed and said, "Foolish sinner. Until we're done doing our part for Avalor, you and I will confront each other as many times as it is necessary."

"Then consider this our final confrontation," Carla said pulling out her gun and starting shooting at Isabel. Victor pulled out his gun only for it to be slapped out of his hand by a demon Francisco. He then reached out to punch Francisco but that was also prevented. Francisco then pulled out his guitar which had blades on the sides and said, "Even sinners can die with some honor."

 **Confrontation in the Destroyed Avalor**

Elena was in the destroyed Avalor making her way to the palace. When she went inside, she noticed all the lights were off. Everything was quiet for a moment until Elena heard a certain voice.

"I didn't think you would have the guts to show up here," Elena heard Nightmare's voice close by to her. Then she saw her sitting on the palace throne.

"Yeah? Well I didn't think you would have the guts to be here alone," Elena responded having her Scepter of Light firmly in her hand.

Nightmare smirked and got up saying, "I never said I'd be alone." She then made all the lights in the palace turn on and through the doors came a few jaquins, but they looked like demons. This made Elena gasp in horror and she said, "Dear God, she didn't."

The jaquins started circling around Elena and just when she was about to strike one of them, a magic strike suddenly came from behind her. She turned around to see Mateo holding his drum wand like a rifle and smiled.

"Hope I'm not late to the party," Mateo smiled back at Elena.

Nightmare growled and order the other two jaquins to kill Mateo. This made him smile at what was coming at him and he shot his magic beam at the jaquins, quickly killing them. Once that was done, Elena returned her attention back to Nightmare and said, "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here," Nightmare yielded up her Scepter and used it to push Elena and Mateo out the palace exit. She then went towards them watching as they got up and began shooting at them with the Scepter. Elena and Mateo took cover behind a wall for a moment until Mateo came out from the wall and started shooting at Nightmare with his drum wand.

"Your mortal toy is no match for my dark magic," Nightmare said lifting Mateo up with her magic. She then used her magic to throw Mateo against the wall that he came from.

Elena saw Mateo laying on the ground and went for an attack on Nightmare next. "Glow," she blinded the spirit demon version of herself and shouted, "Blaze," shooting her in the face.

As Nightmare was trying to recover, Elena went for a kick to the face, but she quickly saw it used her magic to lift Elena up like she did Mateo. She then threw her towards the wall where Mateo was getting up from. Mateo saw that Elena was trying to get up and quickly came to her aid.

When Elena was done getting up, the two went for Nightmare at the same time. Throwing punches and kicks that were quickly avoided and countered by Nightmare. Soon, Mateo was able to charge at Nightmare and pin her to the ground, quickly punching her face in.

Nightmare somehow managed to grab Mateo's fist and push him off her. She then quickly got up and shot Mateo in the stomach with her Scepter, making him scream in agony and fall to the ground, holding his stomach. Elena gasped in horror at what she saw and screamed Mateo's name.

Without any form of hesitation, Elena got up and charged at Nightmare again, in which she responded back at Elena with a roundhouse kick to the face. Nightmare took a good look at Elena who was on the ground, groaning in pain. She then walked over to the laid out princess and sharpened her nails to make them look like claws.

Elena noticed that Nightmare's claws were going towards her throat and tried to stop it by grabbing her wrists. "Your little sister's scream was beautiful music to my ear when I killed her," Nightmare said. "Now it's your turn, Princess Elena. Let's hear you scream."

After trying claw her throat a few times, Nightmare stopped and said, "Hmm. I see you're still resisting." She then went over to Mateo and said, "But I'm sure your 'friend' can comply to this action." Nightmare saw that Mateo's hands were holding his wounded stomach, and removed them from it before digging her claws inside his wound.

Screams of pain and agony erupted from Mateo as Nightmare dug her claws inside his wounds. She then removed her claws from the wound and looked at the blood that stayed on her hands.

"Just like the blood of every other victim of mine," Nightmare smirked. "Non-resistant until there's nothing left." She then grabbed Mateo by his jaw and continued speaking. "You're gonna make a perfect servant for me."

Elena slowly picked up her Scepter and got up, getting a good aim at Nightmare and firing it at her head. This stunned Nightmare and she back away from Mateo, holding her head in pain. Elena took advantage of this and shot Nightmare in the head with her Scepter again.

Nightmare fell to the ground, still keeping a grip on her head as Elena walked up to her. "Not so fun when you're fighting someone who doesn't have wounds on them, is it," she asked pointing her Scepter at Nightmare again. Knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer from her, Elena took Nightmare's claws and aimed them at her heart.

"You can kill me, but it won't stop the fight," Nightmare said. "I will rise again and tear you and your kingdom to-" Elena cut the spirit demon off and shoved her claw inside her chest. The screams of death's hands reaching her spirit demon's body made Elena's anger rise and she shoved the claws deeper in her chest until she was able to find her heart.

As soon as she found Nightmare's heart, Elena used her claws to rip it out making the spirit demons screams die down. Elena then watched as Nightmare was slowly dying, going into death's hands. Her breathing was heavy. She looked down at her hands which were covered in blood. She then looked over to Mateo who was as still as a statue and quickly ran over to him.

"Mateo," Elena hoped for an answer from the young wizard. She placed a hand on his face, softly caressing his cheek. This somehow managed to get Mateo to move his arm over to her face and do the same thing she did.

"Don't you worry Mateo. I'm gonna get you some help," Elena said seeing a nearby portal opening. She then sighed in relief and picked up Mateo before walking towards the portal. As soon as she was a step away to the entrance, she took one last look at Nightmare's dead corpse. It started to disappear into thick black darkness. Satisfied with what she saw, Elena walked inside the portal and back into the temple.

"It's over for you Nightmare."

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: YEAH! ELENA DEFEATED NIGHTMARE!**

 **Tom: I knew she would do just fine!**

 **Isiah: We hope you've enjoyed this awesome fight. Be on the lookout for a very special surprise for the story coming in the next chapter. I think you'll all love it. If you haven't seen the 5 Ways to get Tossed out the Palace fun story, please check that out and get a good laugh out of it.**

 **Tom: Also don't forget to leave a nice review. No rude or hateful comments please. We love you guys. As always, thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time!**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***Nightmare's defeated...or is she?***

 ***Shuriki strikes Nightmare with her vandisima spell***

 **Shuriki: I told you I had the capability of defeating a spirit demon.**

 ***Nightmare gets back up and pinches Shuriki's neck***

 **Nightmare: Pressure point.**

 ***Shuriki falls to the ground***

 **Nightmare: Go to sleep bitch.**


	12. Back to the Temple

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***that thing with story tours***

 **Isabel: If Isiah02 goes on a Fanfiction story tour, you think he'll take us with him?**

 **Elena: What? No!**

 **Isabel: Why not?**

 **Elena: What the heck is a Fanfiction story tour anyway?**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare! Now as we said in the last chapter we have a very special surprise coming for you.**

 **Tom: Wonder what the surprise is.**

 **Isiah: Here it is. This story will have 2 ENDINGS!**

 **Tom: Oh heck yeah!**

 **Isiah: Yeah! 2 Endings! A good ending and a bad ending. So in case you guys wonder why this chapter is a little shorter than the other ones, it's because of the endings that will be in the next two chapters.**

 **Tom: What are we waiting for. Let's get this chapter going so we can get the endings!**

 **Isiah: Alright, let's go.**

* * *

 **Back at the spirit world temple**

Shuriki was fighting the demon version of Isabel but was getting worn out and tired while doing it. It gave Isabel an advantage to hit Shuriki with an uppercut putting her to the ground. After watching her fall, Isabel went up to the evil sorceress and reloaded her demon laser before pointing it at her.

"This is pathetic Shuriki," Isabel stated out. Francisco and Luisa noticed her and went over to join in.

"I never intended for things to be this way," Shuriki said hurting in her ribcage.

"After what you've done to my mother and father years ago, I think what that shows clear intent, doesn't it," Isabel said placing her foot onto Shuriki's ribcage putting more pain into it. Shuriki yelped as a reaction and begged the demon princess to stop.

Isabel just laughed at what she heard and said, "Look at you. A sinner, trying to do a saint's job."

As Isabel removed her foot from Shuriki's chest, the sorceress continued to hold her chest in pain. "I'm saving Avalor...for my own reasons," she said weakly.

"Oh how silly of me to forget that," Isabel said. "You want to save Avalor so you can have it all to yourself. Well I'm afraid it's not going down like that!"

"I'm...I'm sorry," Shuriki said in defeat.

"You can't apologize your way outta this. I'm putting you down," Isabel aimed her laser at Shuriki again making the sorceress close her eyes and prepare for the shot.

It didn't come.

Shuriki opened her eyes to see that Isabel was repeatedly pulling the trigger to her laser but it wasn't firing anything. Then her struggling to pull the trigger stopped and Isabel fell onto her knees weakly.

"What the..." Luisa started out but was interrupted when she also was forced onto her knees along with Francisco. Shuriki saw this and was surprised when Victor and Carla came to her aid.

"What's going on with them Shuriki," Carla asked.

"I- I don't know," Shuriki said continuing to watch the three demons. Dark magic was starting to float out of Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa, slowly turning them back to normal. This made Shuriki and the Delgados smile in relief.

"Nightmare's defeated? THIS CAN'T BE," Francisco shouted.

Victor smirked and said, "Guess Nightmare couldn't complete her task."

Carla walked up next to him and said, "Guess she couldn't. Now it's time for these demon curses to BURN IN HELL!"

As they were watching Francisco, Luisa, and Isabel turn away from their demon forms, a portal opened revealing Elena carrying Mateo. She exited the portal and sat Mateo on one of the stone tables in the temple room. Carla saw this and went over to them asking, "What happened?"

"We defeated Nightmare, but Mateo got hurt. Badly," Elena answered not keeping an eye off Mateo for a second.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: The two endings will decide if Mateo will live or will he die. We're gonna keep them serious too, which is why in the next two chapters, there won't be any quick random moments. And we have another fun random story which is in the works as we speak. Look out for that.**

 **Tom: Other than that, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. We hope you've enjoyed this story. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **Now let's get one more quick random moment in here.**

 ***Carla's new lover commercial***

 **Carla: Hey, call 1-800-I-Want-a-Wizard-Lover and you can get this malvago standing behind me.**

 **Fiero: I'm lonely and looking for love.**

 **Carla: If you call in the next 2 minutes, you can get this wizard boy next to him.**

 **Mateo: I got the looks of a cute boy while he has the looks of a 50 year old pervert.**

 **Fiero: *glares at Mateo* Don't let this random moment get your ass kicked KID!**

 **Mateo: Boy, I'll kick your ass-**

 **Carla: Stop it, you two!**

 **Mateo: *sigh* Fine.**

 **Fiero: We'll stop.**

 **Carla: Good boys. *ruffles both Mateo's and Fiero's hair***


	13. Bad Ending

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare. If's finally here. Ending 1, AKA Bad Ending.**

 **Tom: Yep. We've decided to do the bad one first because we want to make the story end on a happier note but at the same time, add a more horrible note to it first.**

 **Isiah: Ready to do this?**

 **Tom: Let's go.**

* * *

"Mateo. How are you feeling," Elena asked getting a good grip on Mateo's hand. She expected him to have just as good a grip on hers too but his grip was weak making her worry.

"We defeated Nightmare and saved Avalor," Mateo said weakly. "As for me, I don't know if I'll make it."

Elena gasped in worry and said, "No! Don't say that!"

"I don't think I have much time left Elena," Mateo admitted.

"This can't be! You CAN'T die on me Mateo! It's not FAIR," Elena shouted with tears starting to fall down her face.

"Please don't make this very hard for yourself."

"Mateo, please don't die," Elena sobbed. "I can't afford to lose you. I'll miss you too much if you die."

"Elena, no matter what happens, this is nothing but a valuable sacrifice I'm doing here," Mateo said getting a better grip on Elena's hand. "I'll never, ever forget the good times we had together."

"Mateo. Please."

"Thank you, Princess Elena Castilo Flores. I'll be waiting for you and our other allies at the gates of Heaven. Goodbye, friend."

Elena felt Mateo's hold on her hand getting softer, quickly going to a point where his grip was no more, and she looked to see that Mateo was closing his eyes. Slowly falling into death's hands. She called his name repeatedly hoping he wasn't dying. But the evidence was in front of her. He was now dead. Her tears were uncontrollable as she cried in his chest, begging to God not to take him, but to no avail.

Shuriki, Victor, and Carla were watching this sad moment happen and couldn't help but feel a bit emotional about Mateo dying as well. They watched as Elena cried her eyes out until suddenly her crying came to a complete stop.

"He is dead," Elena spoke a moment after she stopped crying. "All he did was his part to save Avalor...and it costed his life."

Carla came behind Elena and said, "Elena, you shouldn't blame yourself for this-"

"His death achieved NOTHING," Elena raised her voice turning around finally facing Carla. A look of anger was on her face and it somehow had the ability to make the trio back away from her.

"You know something guys, I don't know what Mateo was thinking letting you three live," Elena said taking a step towards Shuriki and her henchmen. "Not finishing the job and killing you three was a big mistake. And confronting and defeating Nightmare was a great reminder of that big mistake!"

"Princess Elena-" Shuriki was cut off.

Elena got a good grip on her Scepter and continued. "But if there's one thing I've learned from all of this, it's you can't run away from your mistakes. But you can BURY THEM!"

"Princess Elena, please-" Just like Shuriki, Victor was also cut off by Elena.

"SHUT IT VICTOR," Elena snapped powering her Scepter of Light and pointing it at the trio. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES IN MY KINGDOM EVER AGAIN!"

 **Epilogue**

 _With her friend's death fueling her with anger and hatred, Elena put both of those feelings to good use and finally killed Shuriki and the Delgados. With Avalor's greatest threats defeated and Nightmare returning to hell's fires where she belongs, Avalor was safe once again. But she'll never forget that this victory came with the price of her magic savior's life._

 _Bad Ending_

* * *

 **Isiah: Next and the final chapter will be the good ending. This ending kinda looks like it ended on a good note but the main bad thing on it is Mateo dying.**

 **Tom: It's sad. He and Elena were really close in the show.**

 **Isiah: For real. But yeah, there's the bad ending for you. We'll try to get the other ending out soon. If you haven't seen our latest fun story called How to Create a Deathmatch, please check that out.**

 **Tom: Other than that, don't forget to leave a nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. Look out for another chapter of Before the Wedding soon. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**


	14. Good Ending

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Avalor's Beginning Nightmare. We brought out the bad ending last chapter, so now this chapter we're bringing out the good ending.**

 **Tom: Also keep in mind that this ending might be longer than the first one. Now let's see how good this ending can get.**

 **Isiah: You've read my mind Tom. Here we go.**

* * *

 **Good Ending**

"Mateo, how are you feeling," Elena asked her friend.

"Not so well," Mateo answered. "I've been blasted and tortured in the stomach."

"I saw that. You think you'll be okay," Elena asked.

"I don't know. I took it quite hard from Nightmare's Scepter," Mateo said relaxing, trying not to let the wound on his stomach get the best of him.

Elena sighed and carefully hugged her friend. Placing her forehead on his chest. She started to have a few tears in her eyes as she spoke. "It's all my fault," she said with guilt.

Mateo placed a hand on Elena's shoulder and said, "No. It's not your fault."

"It is. It is all my fault," Elena started sobbing. "If I hadn't listened to Nightmare's words and accepted her help, none of this wouldn't have happened.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this Elena," Mateo tried to cheer his friend up. "We stopped Nightmare and saved Avalor before she did anything worse and that's all that matters."

"But what about you? Our victory came with the price of you getting hurt," Elena said before letting out a depressing sigh. "Where's Zuzo when I need him."

As Elena placed her head back on Mateo's chest, she didn't notice a blue beam of light coming from behind her. She turned around and saw the light getting closer to her. This made her move out of its way wondering what was happening. She was then shocked when the blue light transformed into a certain spirit guide she was really close with.

"Zuzo," Elena made sure she was seeing correctly. Zuzo waved to Elena before shooting a beam of magic at Mateo. Elena gasped at this and looked over to Mateo to see that his wound on his stomach wasn't there any longer.

"That oughta fix him," Zuzo said with a smile.

"You...revived him," Elena asked.

"Sure did Princesa," Zuzo said. "Take that as contribution for defeating Nightmare and freeing me from my prison."

"Prison? What prison," Mateo asked getting up slowly.

"When I sent you off to save Shuriki, Nightmare noticed my interference and trapped me into the spirit world," Zuzo said.

"Well it's a good thing we defeated her once and for all," Elena looked over to her grandparents and little sister getting up slowly. She and Mateo soon went to their aid helping them get up.

"Elena? What happened," Isabel asked as she was being helped by Elena.

"Where are we," Luisa asked being helped by Mateo.

Elena smiled and said, "Allow me and Mateo to tell you the whole story."

 **A Ball and a Story**

As a ball celebrating the victory of Nightmare's defeat progressed, Elena and Mateo decided to tell the story of how it all began to the Grand Council.

"And that's how we all ended up at that temple," Elena said finishing her story.

"So Nightmare was a spirit demon of you set to destroy Avalor," Naomi asked.

"Yep, and I defeated her with the help of Mateo," Elena said.

"Is that right," Francisco smiled going to Mateo. "Well thank you very much for helping my granddaughter save us all Mateo."

Elena went over to Mateo also and said, "Yeah. Thanks a lot." She then leaned over to him and gave his cheek a soft kiss getting the others' attention. She looked over to them and asked, "What is it?"

Esteban spoke up and said, "I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I think that Mateo deserves a much better thanks than that."

"I must agree with Esteban here Elena," Francisco agreed. "He did do a big part on saving Avalor."

"You know what? You're absolutely right abuelo," Elena said pulling Mateo into a kiss on the lips. He was caught off by this but started kissing her back.

 **Epilogue**

 _Elena decided that the victory over Nightmare made Mateo the hero due to his huge part of saving the kingdom. A ceremony was underway with the entire kingdom knowing his accomplishments of this huge task. He was well praised by all knowing that Avalor was free of Nightmare's evil forever._

The end.

(Whatever happened to Shuriki, Victor, and Carla?)

* * *

 **Isiah: Finally, the good ending is outta the way!**

 **Tom: Now we can focus on Before the Wedding.**

 **Isiah: And 3 Month Anniversary.**

 **Tom: Sure. That too.**

 **Isiah: Everyone we wanna thank you for all the support you gave this story. I might drop a sequel to this, but it'll have to be after I finish Before the Wedding.**

 **Tom: Yeah, that story should've been done by Christmas.**

 **Isiah: You already said that!**

 **Tom: Well it's true! But anyway, don't forget to give this story one last nice review. No hateful or rude comments please. Let us know what you think about the story. If you haven't seen 3 Month Anniversary yet, please check that out. It's a Matena romantic. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
